


you bring me home [Podfic]

by StarcatcherBetty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Aziraphale is Filled With Love, But mostly fluff, Crowley is insecure, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mindless Fluff, Only a tiny bit, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, but what ese is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcatcherBetty/pseuds/StarcatcherBetty
Summary: It’s 45 minutes away, and Crowley cannot stop his hands from fidgeting.It's a very important day in the rest of their lives.----A story about anxiety, wedding ceremonies, and breaking with tradition.





	you bring me home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you bring me home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987630) by [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi). 

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/starcatcherbetty/episodes/You-Bring-Me-Home-ea5u36) _(with access to Spotify, Apple Podcasts, Google Podcasts, and other podcast listening platforms) _

* * *

[Listen to or Download on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kelly-fielder-23575360/you-bring-me-home-podfic)

* * *

[Listen to or Download on Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/45k9uk5qv2i92gx/You%20Bring%20Me%20Home%20-%20Podfic.m4a?dl=0)

_Intro and Closing underscore music is "Unchained Melody" performed by Mike Yung. _

_Thank you so much for listening! Comments and Kudos appreciated. _


End file.
